lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wendigo's Seashore (Trigger Happy the Gremlin)
Wendigo's Seashore is a level in the Vepturegeng Story Pack. Walkthrough Pre-Level Head to the right, avoiding explosives and breaking the Prison Guards. Assemble the vehicle here, and attach the steering wheel, but it will not work without a spanner. Find three blue tractors. Each one has a piece that goes north at the barn. Once all three are in place, step on the 1,500-Megawatt-Scarlet Rock-Super-Colliding-Super Button to extend a ladder to the upper balcony of the home so you can reach the spanner. Fix the vehicle and drive east. At the bridge, whip across, explode the box, and assemble the rest of the bridge so you can drive through the fence. Section One: Vepturegeng Peak At the beginning of the level, approach the crash site and break the fluorescent LEGO motor. Build it into stone generators, than target them with your Gun Clout. Shoot each of the bulls eyes to generate columns. Then you will be able to hop up the supports. Follow the bridge ladders to the right and left. Hostile henchmen will pop out of the snow, but they are no worries. Break anyone on the way, and you will reach a wall of vines. Cut through the ivy with your spear gun's saw! That will reveal a LEGO water jug you must fill. In the next area, dive underwater and than swim up to the bottom of the mountain. Swing and jump across the bars, following the pointer. Break the fluorescent LEGO object and construct a wheel. Turn the wheel and ring the giant LEGO bell. That drops a platform, making a horizontal wall run. Hop through the gully to reach a wall of targets around the passage. Shoot the targets with your Gun Clout. There is a cracked LEGO wall here, but you must ignore it for now. Continue into the sizable open area ahead – there is a strange violet ball rolling down a track toward a green LEGO statue. Shoot the target twice to turn the structure. Summon another indigo crystal ball by jumping on the handle to the right of the statue, above the crimson LEGO circle. To open the entrance, shoot the target one more time (when the Byzantium Crystal Ball enters the statue’s mouth) and turn the statue to face the locked toll booth. Step on the large red LEGO circle to launch the crystal ball into the ingress, causing it to open. In the area ahead, Maelstrom Exoskeletons will attack from their castle! Kill 12 of them, and a barbarian will appear from a diminutive den. Break him too, than fill the Jug to the left of the ramp. This will make a staircase on the ramp. Run over to a large LEGO gate! There are three targets you can snipe to change pictures. To solve this puzzle, use your Water Spray on the vessel to the right – shoot the targets so it is red, blue, yellow. Input the right code and the entrance will open, extending the bridge ladder. Cut through the vines ahead and follow the way point across the bridge ladder to the left. Kill the hardy henchman and build a zip line. Use your new rope to cross over to the top of the peak. In order to hurt the Catoblepas, you must ride on the tsunamis Catoblepas makes when he crashes into the pool and ram into his face. After each attack, Catoblepas becomes angrier, barfing three Black Barons. Catoblepas can be knocked back via shooting, but doing so causes it to puke a Black Baron each time. After enough hits, a naked patch is left on Catoblepas, and infuriating it further, as it will now throw up Maelstroms. When on the newly swelling flood, you must jump off and shoot Catoblepas' face. When Catoblepas is at low health, he will spawn Maelstroms one at a time. After enough hits, Catoblepas is defeated. Section Two: Rogues' Bay After the cut scene, you will start at the beach. Follow the studs until you find the crimson X. Punch a corpse to take the spade once you find it, then use it to dig up a sandcastle in the spot you found early. Break the castle, leaving behind a crate. Now head to where you began and smash a life raft. Build the bricks into a container, then shove the cube along a blue and white track until it falls into the water. Now pick up the box that came out of the sandcastle and carry it along the blue and white track and across the crate in the water. On the other side, put down the container and shoot the target wired to Scarlet Rock, raising a bridge ladder. Pick up the cube, then carry it across the new bridge and across many small bridge ladders. Once you reach the other side, drop the box onto a green pad, then rebuild it into a ladder once it self destructs. Move around the corner to fluorescent flowers, then super jump from the flowers to a green bar. One level up, build a ladder on the wall. Once everyone is up the wall, walk up the stairs, then cut through the vines covering the ingress. Inside, demolish the objects to access the staircase, then walk up and grab a torch. Head to the left side of this upper level and use the torch to light Acetone Peroxide, causing a detonation downstairs. Head downstairs and spray the water in the jug to get the Scarlet Rock working. Once everything is working, look at the three pipes on the ground. Shove the green handle as far as it will go until it pumps into the one close to the camera. Now head to the golden wheel and use the action button to spin it. After the super short cut scene, shove the handle in the opposite direction until the middle pipe is pumping. Spin the wheel until you activate another brief cut scene, then shove the handle as far as it will go, pumping into the final pipe. Now spin the wheel once to get a third momentary cut scene. Head upstairs and use the torch to light all three lanterns. Walk to where the beams of light are shining and use the action button to look through a telescope. Find an Energy Bolt in the water, then go over to it to activate a cut scene. After the cut scene, head down the stairway and jump down to the lowest level. Battle a Saboteur Guard. Select a box full of Acetone Peroxide, then follow the studs until you find it. Maelstrom Robot attacks, combat it. Head to the right and use the action button to ride up a zip line. At the top, head left and around the cliff to find a Mini Kit, then find a golden wheel. Spin it to bring the crate of Acetone Peroxide up to you, then place it on one of the green pads. Jump back down and find another container of Acetone Peroxide on a platform out in the water. Swim to the left and jump onto a tender, which will sail you to the platform. Pick up the cube, then jump back into the lifeboat with it. When it brings you to the Fjord, jump out with the box and carry it across a bitty bridge until and get back to where you found the first crate. Place it on the green pad here, then go to the right and ride the zip line back up. Once again spin the wheel to bring the container up to you, then place it on the second green pad. Use the action button to build both sets of Acetone Peroxide into a sizable silver of Acetone Peroxide on the wall, then use the torch to the right to light it. You will activate a cut scene and finish the section. Hooray! Section Three: Broken Ruin From the beginning, continue upward, past a set of landmines and on through the toll booth. Follow the narrow estuary up through the next set of race markers. As the cove widens, steer around to the left between the next set of landmines and the race markers beyond. Continue up and to the left, avoiding 2 more landmines before passing through the next set of markers. Beyond them is a single landmine. Steer around it and continue left to the next set of markers. Or, if you have not taken any damage yet, just straight through the landmine and on between the markers. Continue down and to the left, following the seashore and the hovering line of studs, to find the penultimate set of race markers. The finish line is beyond them to the left. Build the biplane, hop in, and fly toward the bottom center of the level. You will find the beginning gate for this race between the small isle with the tent and the seashore. The course runs above the tribe, right towards the stronghold, then up toward the top of the level, out over the open ocean and around to the left to the finish line. Immediately after going to the Fjord, pick up the shovel from the Skeleton and dig up the Campfire in front of the entrance. You can not directly fight the Jabberwock, but must rather use strategy. Dodge it's attacks, and climb up through the smashed wreckage. Eventually you will find a pillar. Climb up it. It will grow unsteady, and will fall on the dragon's head, leaving a huge discolored lump on it's head. Section Four: The Torrent Dive into the river and go to the dragon ship. The ship will be flooded. Swim to the top to get out of it. You can also collect the Mini Kit above the turntable. Now go into the sewer. Look for Scarlet Rock. Wire it to both slides (on the one leading up too). Then focus your attention on the two targets in the distance. Shoot them both to cause a tsunami and make a few crocodiles come out. Swim across from the sewer and assemble the LEGO bricks into a switch. Pull the switch to transform the green sides of the water park into staircase. Yes, now you can take the stairway up. You are here to try and find Grendel, but for the moment, you must go to the flooded portion of the jail. First, use water spray to put out the fires. Past the fires, hop down into the water then head left and throw the lever. Now, Grendel will come in. He will ram into the walls during the Torrent. Shoot the target on his head. Now, he will continue his ramming. When he becomes dazed, a target will appear on his arm. Fire away! The process goes on for five more times before Grendel is down for the count. Category:Levels Category:Customs by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Custom levels by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Vepturegeng Category:Vepturegeng Levels